Raman spectroscopy takes advantage of the inelastic scattering of monochromatic laser light by molecules. Energy from the laser is exchanged with the molecules in such a way that the scattered light photons have higher or lower energy than the incident photons. The difference in energy is due to a change in the rotational and vibrational energy of the molecule and gives information about the molecular energy levels. Since different molecules show different energy changes, the Raman technique can be used as a qualitative or quantitative analysis method.
Although Raman spectroscopy has become a major tool for the analytical chemist in recent years, many applications require greater setup and operational simplicity for routine usage. In this regard Raman measurements are used by a variety of chemists, biologists and physicists as well as laboratory, manufacturing and field technicians. Traditional Raman instrumentation uses many components (including lenses, bandpass, rejection, and dichroic filters/mirrors) in the designs that results in relatively larger sizing and higher costs. However, contemporary Raman spectroscopy applications require compact sizing (like handheld devices), lower instrumentation and running costs.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art of an improved Raman optical device design in comparison to the prior art.